myrnfandomcom-20200214-history
Gelmir of Dorthonion
Gelmir of Dorthonion, Lvl 3 Elf Ranger Gelmir is een elf uit de bossen van het zwevende land Navi. Zijn elven clan staat bekend om de beste boogschutters maar Gelmir heeft zelfs in zijn clan een beduchte status. Want Melora heeft hem uitgekozen voor de gave van dierenfluisteraar. Zo heeft hij naast zijn boog nog een ander wapen, namelijk zijn wolf Aldres die hij als zijn beste vriend beschouwt. De ontmoeting van Gelmir en Aldres Diep in de bossen van Myrn leefde hoog in de bomen een klein groepje elfen 25 om precies te zijn. Het was meer een uit de kluiten gewassen familie dan en volk. Een van hen hete Gelmir en was 12 jaar oud. Toen hij diep in de bossen aan het spelen was met zijn boog, ontdekte hij een jonge-wolf die vast zat in de struiken. Gelmir leefde net als zijn familie dicht bij de natuur en hielp alles zelfs deze wolf. Gelmir hakte de wolf los uit de struiken op 1 stukje na. Hij klom een boom in en schoot met zijn boog het laatste stukje struik los. Na een harde grauw en een luide blaf verdween de wolf het bos in. Achter hem hoorde Gelmir op eens een suisend geluid hij draaide zich om en zag een lichtje op en neer dansen die hem riep “volg mij Gelmir van Dorthonion”. Omdat dit het raarste verschijnsel was ooit volgde Gelmir het lichtje wat op grote snelheid naar het noorden vloog. Springend van boom naar boom rennend over de bemoste aarde zwemmend door de wild rivier volgde Gelmir het lichtje. Na een uur was hij op plekken waar hij nog nooit geweest was en ook niet mocht komen van van zijn ouders. Hij was zonder dat hij het door was het geesten bos in gerend. Opeens bij een waterval hield het licht stil. Buiten adem plofte Gelmir neer in het gras en vroeg aan het licht waarom moest ik u volgen. “Ik ben Melora god van het wild en geef je hier bij de gave die ik al lange tijd niet meer heb gegeven. Maar jij bent puur dus jij krijgt de gave om met dieren te communiceren.) plof en het licht was weg. Gelmir wist niet wat er was gebeurt maar was wel wat beduusd. Toen hij weer bij positieven was hoorde hij verschillende stemmen om zich heen Maar zag geen elf. En op eens schrok hij van een harde, heldere Jongens stem die zij. “hey jij je hebt me gered van de orcs”. Gelmir keek naar het bosje waar dat vandaan kwam met een gespannen boog wachte hij af en opeens zag hij een wolf op hem afkomen. Hoi, ik ben Aldres de wolf wat is jouw naam? Gelmir, maar hoe kan het dat ik jou kan verstaan? Hij liet zijn boog een ogenblik zakken. Wat doe je hier blijft staan. Rustig maar, ik kom in vrede en wil met je praten. Oké, maar blijf daar staan en waarom kan ik je verstaan? Dat heeft Melora net toch aan je verteld, jij kunt vanaf nu dieren verstaan. Ik ben je gevolgd om je te bedanken voor het reden uit die struiken. Ik rook namelijk de orcs al aankomen toen je me redde en die hadden me zeker gedood. Dat hebben ze ook gedaan bij de rest van mijn wolf pac. Wij leefden vredig in het bos toen er orcs kwamen die daar op de dieren gingen jagen en de bomen begonnen om te kappen. Mijn vader Aldron heeft toen met alle wolven van het pact een aanval gedaan op de orcs ik mocht niet mee omdat ik te jong ben. Helaas is hij nooit terug gekomen en hebben de orcs al mijn familie gedood. Dus jij bent nu nog alleen over? Dat weet ik niet ik moest vluchten van mijn vader en heb gerend tot ik vast kwam te zitten in de struiken de orcs zaten achter mij aan. Gelmir was verbluft van de pratende wolf maar ook erg nieuwsgierig. Hoe kan ik je vertrouwen vroeg Gelmir aan Aldres. Want wolven zijn altijd al vijanden geweest van ons ondanks dat we nooit iets tegen jullie misdaan hebben. Ik weet het maar toen ik zag dat Melora je net de gave gaf om met dieren te spreken wist ik dat ik bij jouw moest zijn. Ik ben helemaal alleen en zweer bij Melora dat ik je nooit maar dan ook nooit zolang ik leef iets zou doen. Jij hebt mij gered dus ik wil bij je blijven, samen zijn we sterker en kunnen we elkaar beschermen. Ik ben te jong om alleen rond te trekken. Neem mij mee en zorg voor mij. Gelmir keek de wolf aan en zag dat het echt nog een hele jonge wolf was die angstig voor hem stond. Kom eens dichterbij zij Gelmir en hij gaf de wolf een aai en merkte dat de wolf trilde en tegen hem aan kroop en begon te janken. Vanaf dat moment voelde hij een band die vanaf dat moment alleen maar sterker werd.Toen Gelmir thuis kwam stond iedereen versteld van wat er gebeurd was. De overgrootopa van Gelmir vertelde dat hij van zijn opa gehoord had dat er vroeger ook Dorthon elfen waren geweest die konden praten met dieren, maar dat dat al sinds de uitbarsting niet meer was voor gekomen. In de jaren die volgden waren Gelmir & Aldres onafscheidelijk en vormden een goed team in het begin op een speelse wijze, maar al gauw als ervaren vechters. Category:Inwoners Category:PC